


The Prerogative To Have A Little Fun

by Thoughts Like A Minefield (Incog_Ninja)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Beer, Crack, Drinking, F/F, Multi, Sunsets, Voyeurism, Women Loving Women, grilling, men doing manly things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incog_Ninja/pseuds/Thoughts%20Like%20A%20Minefield
Summary: Prompt: Donna’s visiting Jody for the weekend and the boys swing by on their home from a hunt. Dean mows the lawn, Sam fixes a leaky showerhead, Dean makes dinner, and they both do the dishes. Meanwhile, the ladies sit back and enjoy the domestic display. Really, really enjoy. In fact, once the boys drive off to head home, they decide to help each other work out their frustrations. 😉





	The Prerogative To Have A Little Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brrose/gifts).



> Happy Belated Birthday, my dear friend! I love you!!!!

Donna’s taken the weekend off to go hang out with Jody. When she arrives, she finds that Sam and Dean are staying over on their way home from a hunt. It’s like a mini-reunion – they aren’t all _ever_ together like this without it being the end of the world.

So, Jody and Donna do a big shop; Sam and Dean are always starving for home-cooked food. Also, Dean seems to be in _that mood_ where he wants to play house. Jody and Donna decided to humor him since they have the time.

“You know I haven’t had a chance to mow the lawn in over a week,” Jody says, smirking sideways at Donna as Dean’s face light up like a roman candle. “And with the girls all being just as busy-”

Dean holds a hand up, sets his beer aside and stands. “Say no more,” he says as he practically skips to the garage.

“Also,” Donna says, mock seriousness marring her brow. “I noticed the showerhead in the hallway bathroom is leaking.”

Jody bites back a giggle. “You’re right,” she says. “Alex has been complaining about that.”

“Oh,” Sam says, sitting up and setting his own beer aside – not as visibly enthused as Dean, but he never is. “I can fix that.” He shrugs. “I mean, if you want…”

Jody grins, settles back into her chair. “That’d be great, Sam,” she says, and he nods.

Donna snorts next to her as Sam wanders off in search of tools to adjust the leak.

“Are we terrible for taking advantage of their domestic starvation?” Jody asks Donna.

The blonde swallows a mouthful of her cocktail and answers. “No way. We’re indulging them.” She winks. “Just sit back and enjoy it.”

After mowing the lawn, Dean comes in smelling like fresh cut grass and sweat and man and… Jody and Donna are each on their third cocktail, but, _god_ , he looks and smells good.

It’s not like they’ve never seen Dean dirty and sweaty, but it’s usually blood and gore and pain. He’s usually pissed off and storming around and exhausted and a total bitch. But, right now, he’s grinning from ear-to-ear as he cracks a fresh beer and gulps it down.

“What’d you get for dinner?” he asks, standing straight and tall, drawing a breath to puff that broad chest of his to pull his damp t-shirt tight.

Jody and Donna both try not to drool as Jody answers. “Steaks, potatoes, asparagus,” she mutters vaguely, as her mouth waters.

“Awesome,” Dean says, finishing his beer. “You two want another cocktail?” he asks, motioning between them. They nod in affirmation and Dean strides toward the kitchen.

~~~~~~~

Once Jody and Donna have been soothed with more cocktails and relaxation than Dean and Sam would estimate has been at least weeks if not months, the men each shower then set to work on dinner, enjoying the sunshine on Jody’s deck as they sip their beer.

“You sure all this liquor flowin’ ain’t a bad thing?” Dean asks his brother.

Sam shakes his head. “They were plotting and scheming before their first sips,” Sam answers. “Let’s just see where it goes.”

Sam sets the outside table and pops open a bottle of red wine before beckoning the women to join them. Just as Jody and Donna step out onto the deck, Dean is pulling the food from the grill.

“Wow,” Donna says, stumbling slightly. “This is…”

“A pleasant surprise,” Jody finishes Donna’s sentence.

Sam and Dean grin at each other before each pulling chairs from the table for the women to sit opposite each other at the round deck table. The men take their own seats between them, and Sam pours the wine.

“Have a nice day?” Sam asks the women, taking a sip of the full-bodied Cabernet.

“It’s been really nice,” Donna says, lifting her own garnet filled glass in awe.

“Yeah,” Jody agrees, equally in awe.

The four of them enjoy the meal with periodic moans of satisfaction and laughter, warmth and easy conversation. Once the sun has set, Dean fills the women’s glasses upon their requests then shoos them to the living room.

Sam and Dean quickly clear the table, clean the grill, and load the dishwasher, leaving no trace. Before heading into the living room, themselves, for the final act, Dean grabs two beers from the fridge and hands one to his brother.

“You’re sure about this,” he says, twisting his own cap off and tossing it to the garbage.

Sam nods. “Definitely.”

They head to the living room and there on the couch are Jody and Donna, wrapped in each other’s arms, kissing and touching, soft sounds of lust and need coming from them both. Jody’s eyes are dazed as she takes notice of the men entering the room.

“You two just…” she breathes, raking her eyes over them as the men settle in the armchairs facing the couch.

“We just…” Donna tries to pick up where Jody left off.

“Don’t let us stop ya,” Dean says, sipping his beer. “We gave you a show; now you can give us one.” He smirks and Sam chuckles beside him.

“If you’re into it,” Sam says. “ _Only_ if you’re into it.”

The women, still wrapped up, look into each other’s eyes for a beat before nodding then setting back to where they left off.

Donna pushes Jody to her back, hovers over her and unbuttons her shirt, reaches inside and cups her satin covered breast before pulling the cup down and covering Jody’s nipple with her mouth. Jody sighs and her breath shakes as she works Donna’s shirt open and over her shoulders, pushing it to the floor.

Dean groans and shifts in his chair. “Damn, Sammy,” he mutters, then takes a long pull from his beer. “Best idea ever.”

“No shit,” Sam answers, not taking his eyes from the women as they undress and each other, kissing and licking and sucking their way across each other’s skin.


End file.
